


I Knew Him

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky as the Winter Soldier just gets to me okay, Drabble, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, not shippy but you can squint or use goggles if you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that sometimes, when flashes of bluest eyes cross my thoughts that I feel the strangest sensation—home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little thing sitting in my saved docs for a hot minute and decided to share it. I'm not sure if I want to expand on it or not, so it's considered stand alone indefinitely.

I cannot answer you the most basic of questions—who am I? Where did I come from? What’s my name? I am nothing more than a weapon, created by horrible, terrible men for the sole purpose of killing. My ledger is black with how much blood lingers behind. My hands will never be clean from the amount of carnage I’ve brought forth.

I am aware that I was a man once, with a home, a family and even a best friend. Those concepts are nothing more than broken memories, pieces to a puzzle that has been long thrown out. I know that sometimes, when flashes of bluest eyes cross my thoughts that I feel the strangest sensation— _home_. I haven’t known a home since, well, never.

I live for missions nothing else. I’ve failed my last. I was ordered to kill Captain America; the man with the plan in a star-spangled suit with a shield. He froze when my mask fell, making it an unfair fight. I’m used to unfair fights, but this one, this fight was near equal; strength to nearly match my own and speed, speed that was able to keep up with me. He yelled a name—Bucky—who the hell is that?

Except now, standing amongst throngs of people in the midst of a museum no less, there my _face_ resides on a pane of glass. James Buchannan Barnes: Bucky. Captain America’s right hand man. He did know me and _I_ knew him.

I asked who that man was on the bridge but I didn’t get an answer, I got my mind wiped.

It will not happen again.


End file.
